Graveyard Preview
by AppleDumplings
Summary: Peter convinces his friend, Lili, to go to the 'Graveyard' with him... M just in case, I think it could be T and survive, though. might continue


**By preview, Its not really a preview. I probably won't continue this. And if I do, it'll be inbetween my Bonds of Desparation updates. If I do continue, count this as one of those T.V commercials. So, yeah...**

* * *

**A Dare...**

"Peter. You're only a kid." Peter glared up at Arthur as Lili sighed from her spot across the room.

"No I'm not!"

"Prove it. Go into the 'Graveyard'."

**Best Friends...**

"C'mon, Lili, please?" The girl sighed. She didn't know why Peter was dragging her into his dare. She walked over to her big brother, who had not heard the exchange between Peter and Arthur.

"Big Bruder, I'm going over to Peter's house again, okay?" Vash glared at Peter. Lili went over there often, but he still did not trust the boy with his sister. He handed a handgun to the girl.

"Use this whenever you deem neccassary." Lili smiled and nodded.

**Why did she agree to this?...**

Lili looked at 'the Graveyard' and felt chills run down her spine. It was dark and damp. Cobwebs were everywhere. The arch at the front was rusted and squeeled when pushed on.

"C'mon, Lili, hurry up!" Peter shouted, dashing in. Lili shuddered, but ran after him.

**A smiling face...**

Lili shined a flashlight onto the grave-stone, scared of what it said. Or rather, of what was being written on it. Peter was shivering beside her.

Lili spelled it out as the letters came.

"L-O-O-K B-E-H-I-N-D Y-O-U... Look behind you..." Lili and peter slowly turned around, pointing their flashlights at... A smiling face. In front of the face, the mans hands were held out, holding a heart. They screamed. Lili turned and went in another direction, but ran into the man. She turned and saw him again. Everywhere she turned, he was there. She turned to were her companion was. "PETER!" She reached out to grab him, but... he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. She screamed and ran.

**Tea with the Spiders is always pleasent.**

Lili stumbled into a nice little tea-party. An englishman was there.

"'ello, poppet. Care for a spot of tea?" She ran and hid behind the kind man. "Whatever is the matter, young one?" Lili had her eyes squeezed shut, so she did not see the multiple eyes accumalate on the mans head, nor the legsto grow out of his arms leaving green, acidic slime behind. She did, however, hear the change in voice and smell a horrid stench. She opened her eyes to find a giant spider staring down at her. She screamed.

**A toothy hero is nice, too...**

Lili looked at her saviour.

"Of course, the hero just had to rescue you from Iggy-brows!" He looked over. "Whats wrong, I don't bite, promise." She didn't fail to notice the grin filled with teeth or the crossed fingers behind his back. She ran again as an agitated howling sounded behind her.

**Why so pale, Peter? Why so red, my friend?**

**"W**ho's there?" Lili called, swinging the gun around with shaking hands. "I know how to use this!" She jumped back as Peter stumbled out of the shrubbery, looking lifeless and bloody.

"Lili... Help..." He fell to the ground. Lili ran to her friend. And jumped back just in time to miss the knife he swung at her. Wide-eyed, the girl ran. She ran as scary background-piano music played(guess who?"

**The music...**

Lili stumbled upon a floating piano, and a maan sat in front of it, playing. The melody was haunting.

"What are you doing here?" A woman hissed, preparing to attack. Lili's eyes widened and she turned around, coming face to face with another, red-eyed man.

"Oh, I've been getting hungry lately..." the man murmured, showing off a grin toothier than the were-wolf hero's. Lili ran again.

**The ghost and the bear, oh so friendly.**

Lili ran into a white bear. The bear had bloodstains on his fur. The bear smiled. A man appeared on the bear.

"Now you see me..." He dissappeared.

"Now you don't" he whispered right next to her ear, raising a knife. She ran again.

**Oh, big Bruder!**

Lili looked up at her big brother, wide-eyed. But what if he were like Peter? No. He held arms out for her. And hugged her. And told her not to scream, it was only a dream. As he said that, voices began singing.

_'Don't scream, my child, _

_It's only a dream, my child,_

_Don't run, little one,_

_It's no fun, little one,_

_I tire of these pettisome games..._

_I hunger for blood after these games..._

_So don't hide, my dear,_

_Don't fear, my dear,_

_We're hear, my... dear..." _

As the last note ended, Lili screamed as a knife plunged into her back, wielded by a false Vash. Her scream was cut short, and she looked at her new friends.

"**Who will come to the grave-yard next?"**

Lili's voice rang out, with a more sinister touch.


End file.
